Garuda (Final Fantasy XV summon)
, Messenger |image=FFXIV-XV_Garuda_Full_Appearance.png |race=Messenger |gender=Female |summoners=Noctis Lucis Caelum |acquired=Adventurer from Another World |summonabilities=Call of the Crosswinds |recurring appearance=Garuda (summon) |japaneseva=Sayaka Ohara |englishva=Julia McIlvaine }} Garuda is a special summon for Noctis introduced in patch 1.27 as a reward for those who complete the Final Fantasy XIV collaboration quest Adventurer from Another World. As part of the collaboration the Final Fantasy XIV counterpart of Garuda appears as a boss. Profile Garuda is a birdlike humanoid creature with dark skin and brown feathers around her head and collar with longer red-tipped plumes at the back. She wears a silver headgear that covers the upper half of her face and gives her the appearance of a bird's peak and large pink round bird's eyes. Her lips are green and gold and the lower half of her body has a reptilian look with scales. Her hands have talons like those of a bird of prey and her feet have a pointed claw, which combined with the at the back gives the appearance of a high-heeled shoe. She has numerous sets of ornamental wings, which are not feathered, and appear for decoration rather than for flight: the middle of her back has the wings of a bird whose filigree patterns imitate the shape of feathers. She also has wings like those of a butterfly's extending from her lower back right below the bird's wings, above what looks like an ornamental bird tail. Her ankles have small butterfly wing attachments at the back. Her bare chest has white markings in the shape of wings and she wears a loincloth and knee guards in the style and color of her headgear. She communicates telepathically with Noctis with an ethereal voice that no one else hears, similar to how Gentiana communicated with him during Ramuh's Trial. Story Niflheim has a statue of Garuda fenced off in the abandoned Perpetouss Keep. According to a note found at the keep, the base captain had brought the statue in, but some people who worked there had deemed it "junk" and had wanted to dispose of it. Ignis Scientia calls it an artistic interpretation of the emissary of the winds, and that the only tomes that mention her are of dubious origin, no one sure if she ever existed. Prompto Argentum comments that Niflheim must believe she did as they have been researching the statue. Y'jhimei says there is a strange power slumbering within it, but they don't have the time to look into the statue further as the Ixal who have taken over Perpetouss Keep are going to summon a primal. The statue comes to life during Noctis's fight with the ''Final Fantasy XIV'' primal version of Garuda. The emissary of the winds communicates with him telepathically, saying he can summon her to deal the final blow. After doing this, she speaks with him again, describing herself as an ancient Messenger of the Astrals who was awakened from her slumber by a traveler from another world. Her true name has been lost to history, so she takes on the name of "Garuda" and vows to use her powers to aid Noctis as the True King. Battle when the button is displayed in battle.}} After the collaboration quest is completed, Noctis is given the Mark of the Vortex to summon her. Her signature attack is Call of the Crosswinds that envelops the battlefield in a tornado. Summoning conditions: *According to a tweet by Square Enix, Garuda is summoned when Noctis is in Danger state while Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto are not in Danger or incapacitated. However, this appears to not be true, with players reporting summoning her even when not in Danger.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PNy_JNWnIM *Chance of summoning Garuda is boosted when wielding a weapon obtained from Y'jhimei's trading post or the Final Fantasy XIV attire. *Garuda can be summoned once an in-game 24hr period. *Garuda can be summoned almost anywhere summoning is enabled, including dungeons. The summoning conditions are alluded to in the key item description to the Mark of the Vortex: Proof that Noctis has received the blessing of Garuda. Once per day, she can lend him her strength when he finds himself in danger. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Garuda the Messenger from Eos appears as a boss in the A Nocturne for Heroes event. Gallery FFXIV-XV_Garuda.png|Close Up. FFXIV-XV_Garuda_smirk.png|Garuda smirk. FFXIV-XV_Garuda_Call_Of_The_Crosswinds.png|Call Of The Crosswinds. |''Final Fantasy XIV version of Garuda in the collaboration event. Etymology Trivia *The statue of the "emissary of the winds" comes to life to become the summon Garuda. Other living statues in the Final Fantasy XV Universe are the Old Wall of Insomnia. *The Messengers are depicted with angel wings in an illustration in Cosmogony, but Garuda is the only known Messenger to actually have wings. *Garuda's voice actress Julia McIlvaine is the fiancee of Ray Chase, Noctis's voice actor. *She is the only summon in Final Fantasy XV who is not an Astral. References Category:Summons Category:Messengers Category:Final Fantasy XV